User blog:CamaroKidBB/Opinions on the Three New Shotguns
(THERE IS LANGUAGE IN THIS, SO READER DESCRETION IS ADVISED) Okay, now to use the blog for actual blog usage and not the WatchMojo top 10 anime guns in PF. Here are my opinions on the three new shotguns, as the title suggests. Overall There's no bad guns in here. Surprising. What's also surprising is the near jaw-dropping weapon variety within the new shotguns. All they could've done with the Saiga is copy-and-paste the DBV-12's stats with a few changes here and there, but that's not what happened. What happened is an absolute masterpiece in gun balance, and finally getting revenge on those melee tossers. The guns will be sorted by rank unlocked. DBV-12 The DBV-12 is a jack of all trades, master of none between the semi-auto shotguns, and considering it's also the lowest ranked semi auto shotgun, that's a good thing. It also holds 10+1 rounds in its mag, does decent damage (29-21), and fires at a decent fire rate of 200. It's basically the Remington 870 of the semi-auto shotguns, except it has distinct advantages over its semi-auto comrades. For starters, it reloads the fastest out of all the shotguns when tactically reloading. Straight to the point, it's the same as the AK-12 reload. Then the 10 round magazine. If it weren't for the lower fire rate, the DBV may have had an upper hand over the Saiga in intense CQB gunfights. The damage is also good enough to where Birdshot and Flechette will not affect hits to kill up close, which increases the reliability of special loads. However, the DBV is plagued by both lower mobility than the other shotguns, as well as having 40 rounds in reserve instead of 50, making the DBV-12 have the lowest total ammo count of all the shotguns, beating out the Stevens DB. Saiga-12 This gun. This fucking gun. Is so amazing. Its fire rate is highest in class while not being instant, allowing for rapid dispensing of buckshot in close quarters, which is more than PERFECT for many scenarios. The 350 fire rate, while seeming low at first, is great for clearing rooms rapidly. However, it does sport insanely high recoil, a fairly slow reload time, and Flechettes and Birdshot WILL make this a 5-pellet kill up close. It is also plagued by a slow ADS speed, so unless you want it to turn into molasses, don't put on a grip. But that aside, the Saiga is an incredibly iconic gun, of the same ilk of the AK-47, and is also known as being the only box mag-fed semi auto shotgun that ISN'T rare or expensive as all hell. SPAS-12 The iconic Half-Life gun, and also the most consistent semi-automatic shotgun of the bunch, also the only one to feed from a tube magazine and NOT be based off an AK. The tube magazine serves as a double-edged sword; sure you can top off the magazine, but you can't reload as quickly as the Saiga or DBV. It also looks extremely badass. This is also the most accurate semi-automatic shotgun, which is why it would get longer one-hit kills than the other two. However, to some people, it really seems that the SPAS is really a worse Stevens DB in every way but capacity. Despite that, the SPAS isn't bad or anything, but the 120 rank unlock is overkill. Category:Blog posts